This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides apparatus, systems and methods for well testing with a jet pump.
A jet pump uses the Bernoulli principle to draw production fluid toward a relatively low pressure region created when a power fluid pumped from surface flows through a nozzle and into a throat of the jet pump. The power fluid and the production fluid commingle in the throat and then flow through a diffuser (in which pressure in the commingled fluids is increased) before being produced to surface.
A bottomhole well pressure test can be performed to measure static well pressure for production planning, monitoring or diagnostic purposes. Typically, a well is shut in (thereby preventing production flow to surface), and a pressure sensor or gauge is used to measure pressure in the production fluid at a desired downhole location (such as, at a production zone).
It will, therefore, be readily appreciated that it would be desirable to perform a bottomhole well pressure test in circumstances where a jet pump is used for producing fluid from the well. It would also save valuable wellsite time and expense if such a jet pump could be retrieved along with a pressure gauge or recorder used to measure pressure during the test.